Cours de cuisine
by Realgya
Summary: "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on prépare ?" demande Tamao d'une voix tremblante après que Jeanne l'a tirée de force dans la cuisine. [...] "Que des choses qui font grossir", ricane Hao.


**Cours de cuisine**

* * *

 **Avertissement :** Si Shaman King était à moi, il y aurait une, voire deux, first lady-ies of Shaman Kingdom.

 **Note :** Ecrit il y a un moment. Tranche de vie. Aura peut-être une suite un jour... ou pas.

 **Personnages :** Tamao, Jeanne, Hao

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on prépare ? demande Tamao d'une voix tremblante après que Jeanne l'a tirée de force dans la cuisine.

\- Des gâteaux, des cupcakes, des tartes, commence à énumérer très vite Jeanne avec un sourire immense et des yeux brillant plus fort que mille soleils.

\- Que des choses qui font grossir, ricane Hao.

Jeanne ne lui accorde aucune attention, toute occupée à enfiler un tablier.

Hao s'approche dans son dos et lui prend les fils des mains pour lui faire un nœud. Elle aurait très bien pu s'en charger toute seule, elle a l'habitude de lacer ses robes, mais elle le laisse faire. Elle esquisse même un sourire du bout des lèvres, qui équivaut bien à un « merci ».

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de cupcakes, articule difficilement Tamao.

\- On va apprendre ensemble, ne se démonte pas Jeanne. Après tout c'est comme n'importe quel gâteau, sauf qu'on en fait plein de petits.

Hao s'écarte, se perche tranquillement sur une table et pose son coude sur son genou et son menton sur sa main pour les regarder.

Tamao vire au rouge tomate sous son regard. Elle lui tourne le dos, le temps de reprendre une contenance, et s'efforce de respirer calmement – conseils de Jeanne. Cette dernière, pendant ce temps, a réussi à dénicher le plus grand saladier de toute la cuisine.

\- Il faut de la farine, du sucre et des œufs, je crois, fait savoir Jeanne.

Tamao calcule rapidement les quantités dans sa tête, puis sort la farine et le sucre.

\- Le verre doseur…

Jeanne comprend ce que Tamao essaie de lui dire et suit son regard pour trouver le placard dans lequel se trouve ce dont ils ont besoin.

\- Les œufs sont au frigo ? demande-t-elle ensuite.

Tamao acquiesce et apporte la farine à Hao qui examine cette dernière avec un drôle d'air.

\- Tu peux mettre les œufs, si tu veux, Jeanne, dit très vite Tamao en fermant les yeux. Je mettrai le sucre.

Hao se résigne à prendre la farine et le verre doseur.

\- Combien ? demande-t-il.

\- 120g, lui répond Tamao d'une petite voix en rougissant.

\- J'ai les œufs, se réjouit Jeanne en déposant sur la table une demi-douzaine d'œufs.

\- D-deux suffiront, bégaie Tamao en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Tamao hoche la tête et Jeanne décide de lui faire confiance. Elle remet les œufs en trop dans le frigo puis se précipite vers le saladier.

\- C'est mieux de mettre la farine avant…

Mais Tamao a parlé trop doucement pour que Jeanne l'entende. Toute contente, la sainte jeune fille a déjà cassé l'un des œufs sur le saladier.

\- J'ai les doigts qui collent, commente-t-elle d'une voix penaude après avoir jeté la coquille à la poubelle.

Cela semble bien faire rire Hao. L'hilarité du roi redouble lorsque Jeanne se lamente d'avoir fait tomber des bouts de coquille dans le plat. Tamao la rassure et l'aide à les récupérer.

\- Ensuite, ensuite ? demande Jeanne.

\- Il faut du beurre, lui répond Tamao. 80g.

Jeanne fronce les sourcils.

\- Je mets le beurre dans le verre doseur ?

\- N-non, répond très vite Tamao. La balance est là. Tu peux aussi…

Mais Tamao n'a pas le temps de finir que Jeanne sort victorieusement une balance du placard qu'elle vient de lui désigner.

\- Je m'occupe du beurre, indique-t-elle inutilement avant de repartir à toute allure vers le frigo.

Toute son énergie est difficile à contenir.

Tamao amène précautionneusement le saladier à Hao qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir prévu de descendre de sa table et qui joue avec le verre doseur rempli de farine. Tamao se dit qu'à force il va finir par le renverser.

Hao doit deviner ce qui lui passe par la tête car il lui adresse un regard condescendant quand elle arrive à côté de lui.

Il renverse la farine dans le saladier puis laisse le verre doseur sur la table.

Tamao retourne déposer le saladier sur le plan de travail et file aussitôt aider Jeanne qui n'arrive pas à faire une tare avec la balance.

\- Occupe-toi du chocolat au lieu de te moquer, envoie Jeanne à Hao, vexée.

Le roi saute souplement de la table et s'approche des deux filles.

\- Alors, cours de mathématique, étant donné que le beurre n'est pas entamé et que le poids sur le paquet indique « 125g », dit-il d'une voix narquoise en volant le couteau à beurre des mains de Jeanne. Où dois-je couper pour avoir « 80g » ?

\- Hao ! proteste Jeanne en essayant de récupérer le couteau.

\- Tu enlèves un cinquième, puis un autre cinquième, et tu coupes ici, déclare-t-il en évitant les mains tendues de Jeanne et en taillant dans le beurre.

Jeanne pousse une exclamation horrifiée.

\- Trois cinquièmes de 125g ça ne fait pas 80g, riposte-t-elle. Et en plus, la cuisine ça demande de la précision, si tu fais n'importe quoi les cupcakes ne seront pas bons.

Elle a l'air vraiment fâchée. C'est que Jeanne ne rigole pas avec les gâteaux.

\- C'est bon Jeanne, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, la rassure Tamao en attrapant le beurre coupé par Hao et en le mettant dans un deuxième saladier.

Hilare, Hao s'éloigne pour récupérer le chocolat et commence à en casser des carrés avec le beurre.

Tamao n'ose pas lui signaler que, sans se poser des questions mathématiques, il aurait suffi de se fier à la petite réglette sur l'emballage. Il était capable d'avoir discouru juste pour embêter Jeanne. Ou pire : il était capable de se vexer.

\- On devrait peut-être préparer un autre saladier à nous, fait remarquer Jeanne en fronçant des sourcils.

Hao lui retourne un regard brûlant et Jeanne détourne les yeux, les joues cramoisies.

\- Tu veux verser le sucre ? propose Tamao à Jeanne pour lui changer les idées.

\- Non, le sucre c'est toi, contre sa petite amie. Moi je vais mettre le lait. Il faut bien du lait, non ?

Tamao acquiesce.

\- Si jamais ils sont ratés, menace Jeanne à mi-voix en récupérant une bouteille de lait au frigo.

\- On les donnera à Marco en espérant qu'il en tombe malade et on en refera d'autres, finit Hao pour elle.

L'expression choquée sur le visage de Jeanne vaut plus que tout au monde.

\- Ce n'était pas gentil de dire ça.

Et cette fois Tamao ne rougit pas, ne bégaie pas et le regarde bien dans les yeux.

Hao envisage de la confronter mais laisse exceptionnellement passer. Pour une fois que Tamao s'affirme… Dommage que ce soit pour défendre le blondinet de Jeanne.


End file.
